Blazing Dragons Virtual Season Episode 6 - Cinderella Shoe
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: Sir Blaze is horrified when Queen Griddle arranges a court ball with the sole purpose of finding him a wife. He is so adamant he does not want to marry that he accepts help from a sorceress, who sells him a magical shoe and a plan to get out of his predicament. Flicker and Flame are sure that something is wrong, and sure enough, Blaze's trust in Merle proves to be misplaced.
1. Chapter 1

The Minstrel approached Castle Camelhot, stopped when he found his way barred by the moat, and rang the bell. A second later, Cinder and Clinker looked out over the ramparts.

'Who goes there?' said Clinker.

'It's me, the Minstrel!' the Minstrel called, waving his lute at them.

'Just a tick!' Cinder called back.

Moments later, the drawbridge came crashing to the ground. The Minstrel stepped onto it and made his way into the castle courtyard, remarking to himself, 'Looks like Cinder and Clinker haven't changed since I've been away. Oh, and here's Flicker, still running around after everyone. What's going on in Camelhot today, I wonder?'

'Hello, good, you're here,' said Flicker, skidding to a halt in front of the Minstrel, for he had indeed been running. 'Did you just ask what was going on? I thought you would have been told.'

'The letter just said it was a royal ball,' said the Minstrel. 'Well, I suppose that's all I need to know… except perhaps which songs I ought to play.'

'Goodness, I don't know,' said Flicker. 'Romantic ones, I suppose. Come on, I'm supposed to take you to the ballroom.' He turned and began leading the way into the body of the castle.

'Why romantic ones?'

'To encourage Sir Blaze to fall in love with someone.'

'Really? Who?'

'Anyone.'

'A girl, I suppose,' said the Minstrel.

'Of course a girl,' said Flicker.

'I see. Queen Griddle is looking for a daughter-in-law. Hmm.' The Minstrel stopped walking, and looked thoughtful. 'Something tells me Sir Blaze isn't looking forward to tonight.'

Flicker stopped also, and turned to face him. 'What makes you say that?'

'Oh, nothing,' said the Minstrel. 'I was just thinking out loud.'

'Are you going to do that a lot?'

'I don't know. I'll try not to. It's an old habit.'

'You didn't do it when we met you in Ireland,' said Flicker.

'No,' said the Minstrel. 'It's coming back here, I suppose. I'm sorry, Flicker - I really will try to keep quiet. Lead on.'

Flicker carried on walking, and the Minstrel followed.

'At least it's not a ball for Princess Flame, eh?' he said. 'How is she these days? She must be pretty fed up waiting by now.'

'You seem very well informed,' said Flicker, 'considering how long you were away.'

'I know a lot about this place, Flicker, and all of you who live here. But perhaps I shouldn't talk about it so much. It's just that when I was here before, no one really took any notice of what I was saying, so I never had to keep things to myself.'

'Well, discretion _is_ the better part of valour,' said Flicker. 'But before you shut up completely, please tell me one thing. Just how much do you think Sir Blaze is dreading tonight?'

'Oh, a lot,' said the Minstrel. 'An awful, _awful_ lot, Flicker.'

'Poor Sir Blaze,' said Flicker. 'I thought so. He's hardly been himself since he found out what this party was for. Well, anyway, let's go - I'm not supposed to dawdle.'

He turned and led the Minstrel on down the corridor.

* * *

In his private quarters, Sir Blaze was lying facedown on his bed while Princess Flame sat next to him, speaking in soothing tones.

'Look, it's really not that bad,' she said. 'You can just tell Stepmother Griddle you didn't like any of the maidens at the ball. Surely she's not going to make you rush into marrying just anyone.'

Blaze lifted his head, and said, 'She may not make me rush, but she's determined that I should marry, and if I do it'll _have_ to be just anyone. I know I shall never fall in love, Flame. Don't ask me how I know - I just do.'

'I wasn't going to,' said Flame. 'You can keep on stalling her, can't you? It's not all that hard. I've got out of her matchmaking schemes a few times now.'

'But it's different for you. One of these days you're going to shut her up by actually getting married. _I'm_ not. I need a more permanent solution. Last night, while I was soaking in a nice hot bath, I seriously thought of running away.'

'Oh, Blaze, you mustn't!' said Flame. 'You tried that once before, remember? I missed you very much, and Stepmother Griddle was distraught - and I don't think you had a very good time of it either, did you?'

'No,' said Blaze, 'not very. You and Flicker helped me out then, didn't you? I don't suppose you've got any bright ideas this time.'

'Our idea didn't work last time… or at least, not in the way we planned. Mind you, Flicker and I have cooked up some pretty successful schemes together before. I'll tell you what. If you promise me you won't run away, and you just stall Stepmother Griddle for tonight, Flicker and I will put our heads together and try to think of something. How's that?'

'It's very kind of you,' said Blaze, 'but I wasn't being serious. I mean, what can you possibly _do_?'

'Well,' said Flame, 'I'll tell you when we've thought of it. I'll go and talk to Flicker about it now, shall I?'

She went to the door and pushed it open. Then she paused as, smiling weakly, Blaze said, 'Thanks, sis. I mean, even if you can't think of anything, thank you for the talk.'

Flame returned his smile, then turned and exited the room. When she pushed the door shut behind her, Count Geoffrey's Evil Spy was standing there, but Flame didn't turn round and see him. He waited until she was out of sight, and then crept away.

* * *

In the ballroom, Cinder and Clinker were helping Flicker to arrange trestle tables along one of the walls. They were no longer in their guards' uniform, but had changed into their jesters' caps and jumper in the short time since they were at the ramparts. The Minstrel stood on the bandstand, tuning his lute. When he glanced up at the window, he saw Blaze and Flame's eavesdropper creeping away over the hills.

'Hmm,' said the Minstrel. 'Looks like Count Geoffrey's Evil Spy is off to divulge the latest of Camelhot's secrets.'

'Did you say something over there?' Flicker called across the room.

The Minstrel turned away from the window and, grinning sheepishly, he called back, 'Sorry, Flicker! Old habits die hard.'

'Flicker!'

Flicker turned round, and saw that Princess Flame had entered the room. She walked up to him, grabbed both of his hands and said, 'Hello. I've told Sir Blaze we'll try and think of a way to stop Stepmother Griddle trying to make him get married.'

'What, for good?'

'Yes. It's a tall order, I know.'

'Taller even than the bonfire I built for St. George's Day,' said Flicker. 'Well, I'll think about it, Flame, and maybe we can discuss it tomorrow. But not today, I'm afraid. Sir Loungelot volunteered me to Queen Griddle to set up for this party, and on top of that he expects me to do all my regular work _and_ get him looking desirable for all the maidens tonight.'

'Even you can never manage that, Flicker,' said Flame.

'Don't,' said Flicker, trying to suppress a smile. 'There are about half a dozen rules in the Code of Chivalry that prohibit me from laughing at that.'

'Sorry. Well, I'd better go and let you get on with it, hadn't I? Honestly, I don't know how you can stand to be so overworked all the time.'

'I can stand it because I know I'll get my reward in the end. It feels so close now, I think I could put up with anything. I can practically smell that knighthood, Flame!'

'Now that's more like it!' said Flame. Then she kissed him on the cheek, let go of his hands and went running across the room, shouting, 'Hi, Minstrel! Long time no see!'

'Flame!' Flicker called after her. 'Can you please pretend I didn't say that? The Code of Chivalry -'

'I don't care!'

* * *

Some time later, the party was underway. The Minstrel was still on the bandstand, where he had been joined by a drummer and saxophonist. Many of the guests were helping themselves to items from the buffet, while a few took the trouble to dance. Sir Blaze was talking to a red dragon who was dressed in bright colours, and Sir Loungelot was dancing with Queen Griddle. King Allfire kept to one corner, where Flame was keeping him company.

'I never did like these sorts of affairs much,' he said.

'Me neither,' said Flame. 'I only came to give Blaze some moral support. Gosh.' Her eye fell upon Flicker, who kept running in and out of the side entrance to replenish the buffet. 'He looks exhausted.'

'Who, Blaze?' said Allfire. 'He looks all right to me.'

'No,' said Flame. 'Flicker. Sir Loungelot's squire.'

'Oh.' Allfire looked at Flicker. 'That boy works hard, doesn't he? Well, he might get a couple of days off soon. Loungelot told me he was planning a little trip.'

'Oh, but he'll take Flicker with him, surely.'

'I wouldn't be so sure about that. You can ask Loungelot if you like - he's finished dancing with the Queen, look. Hello, dear,' Allfire said, as Griddle approached.

'This is ridiculous!' she yelled at him. 'Blaze has been talking to the Earl of Doncaster all evening! Why isn't he talking to the eligible maidens?'

'Why don't I go and give him a nudge?' said Flame.

'All right,' said Griddle, 'but no tricks. I know what you're like about marriage.'

Flame crossed the dance floor, grabbed Blaze's elbow and said, 'Sorry to interrupt, Blaze, but Stepmother's miffed that you're not talking to any girls.'

'But I don't know what to _say_ to the girls,' said Blaze, pouting. 'Besides, I'm having a rather stimulating chat with Donkey at the moment, about anti-ageing remedies.'

'Come along, Blaze,' said Flame. 'If you don't talk to the girls, you can't convince Stepmother Griddle that you don't like any of them, can you?'

'Well,' said Blaze, 'I suppose not. All right, fine, I'll talk to them.'

'Good man.'

Flame gave him an encouraging squeeze on the arm, and then walked off. Blaze watched her go until a young dragon lady caught his attention, saying, 'So _you're_ the eligible bachelor this party's for, are you?'

'Yes,' said Blaze, sounding far from happy about it.

'What's the matter?' the lady asked. 'Don't you want to get married?'

'Well, no,' said Blaze, 'but I probably shouldn't tell you that.'

'It's all right, you can tell me,' said the lady. 'But don't tell _all_ the girls, or your mother will find out, and she wouldn't like it, would she? Listen, if you're looking for a permanent solution to this problem…'

Blaze's eyebrows twitched upward. 'Yes?'

'Well, why don't you come out onto the balcony with me? Then we'll have some privacy, and you'll look like you're making an effort to fall in love with someone.'

With that, she turned and began to walk away. Blaze, his face steeped in confusion, followed her to the balcony.

* * *

'Sir Loungelot,' said Flame, approaching the knight as he helped himself to a plate of sausage rolls. 'Your squire looks very tired. Perhaps you should let him off duty.'

'What's all this "your squire" stuff?' Loungelot asked irritably. 'I know perfectly well you and he are on first name terms.'

'My father says you're going to give him a few days off,' said Flame. 'Is that true?'

'It might be. Why, what are you planning?'

'Nothing. He needs his rest.'

'Does he indeed?' said Loungelot. 'Well, if you're that bothered, Your Highness, you can go and tell him from me that he's allowed to go up to bed. But don't say anything to him about days off, mind - I haven't completely decided yet.'

Flame didn't reply. She gave Loungelot a sharp look, then crossed the room once again, heading in Flicker's direction.

* * *

Sir Blaze and his new friend were sitting side by side on the balcony. The young lady was holding up a sparkling silver shoe, which Blaze was looking at with interest.

'Oh, I like that,' he said. 'It looks nice and sparkly.'

'It's more than just a sparkly shoe,' the lady said. 'It's your ticket out of having to get married. Ever. You've fallen in love with the girl who wore it tonight, you see, and all you have to do is give your word of honour as a knight that you will marry none but the woman who fits this shoe.'

'Oh, but that won't work,' said Blaze. 'That shoe probably fits loads of people.'

'It certainly doesn't,' said the lady. 'Now, don't shout about it, but I'm actually a bit of a sorceress, and this is a _magic_ shoe. It won't fit anyone unless I tell it to.'

'Goodness! So you're telling me that if I try this shoe on every girl in the world, it won't fit any of them?'

'That's right - unless I tell it to.'

'But you won't?'

'Well, I'm rather planning on disappearing after tonight.'

'If I give my word of honour,' said Blaze, 'I'll have to stand by it. The King wouldn't have it any other way - he doesn't even let Mumsey overrule him on the conduct of his knights. All right, this sounds good… but what's in it for you?'

'Well,' said the lady, 'I'd charge you for the spell, of course.'

'Yes, of course, that's fair enough. Well, suppose I bought the shoe and it didn't work. How would I find you?'

'The shoe works, Sir Blaze - be sure of it. You can trust me on that.'

* * *

'Bed,' said Flicker, leaning against the nearest trestle table. 'That sounds good.'

'You must have been working twelve hours straight,' said Flame. 'It isn't right. I think I'll put a note into the Code of Chivalry suggestion box about dragon knights not overworking their squires.'

'I've been trying to think how we can help Sir Blaze with his problem,' said Flicker. 'But every time I've had a sniff of an idea, I've ended up drawing a blank.'

'A sniff is more than I've had,' said Flame. 'I mean, what _can_ one do about it?'

'Well, I was wondering about him getting engaged to someone who'd do us the favour of disappearing for twenty or thirty years, but it's not very practical. Oh, look.' Flicker nodded towards the balcony, where Blaze was just coming in with the dragon lady. 'He's playing along, it seems.'

'Good,' said Flame. 'It'll make things easier for him in the short-run, at any rate. Flicker, do you think he looks a bit…?'

'A bit what?'

'I'm not sure. Oh, never mind, don't worry about it - you go to bed like I told you to. I'm going to have a word with Blaze.'

With an almighty yawn, Flicker turned and headed for the side door, while Flame walked over to Sir Blaze. Their paths met by the bandstand.

'Who was that?' asked Flame.

'I don't know,' said Blaze. 'She wouldn't tell me her name.'

'Really? How rude.'

'No, no, it's better that I don't know it. _Much_ better.'

'Blaze,' said Flame, 'what _are_ you talking about?'

'I think I might be off the hook,' said Blaze.

'Why? What have you done? Why are you holding that hideous shoe?'

'It's a _nice_ shoe, sis. And not only that - it's my saviour!'

Smiling stupidly, Blaze brushed past her and made his way back towards the Earl of Doncaster, clutching the shoe to his chest.

'Blaze!' called Flame. 'Oh, for goodness' sake! I have a bad feeling about this.'

'And bad feelings rarely bode well, I find.'

Flame started, then turned sharply round, and found herself looking at the Minstrel.

'What are you talking about?' she said.

The Minstrel looked up in surprise, but kept on playing as he said, 'Nothing, Princess. Or at least, nothing important.'

'You just responded to what I said. Minstrel, do you know what Blaze is up to?'

'Sorry, Your Highness, I missed that part. I didn't think I was supposed to be keeping track of everything this time.'

'You're not,' said Flame. 'Don't worry - just forget it. If Blaze has done something stupid, we're bound to find out about it sooner or later.'

'Aye, and consequences will occur.'

'Are you _sure_ you don't know anything?' asked Flame.

'I don't know anything specific,' said the Minstrel, 'but since you mention it, I do have reason to believe that Count Geoffrey is planning something.'

'Oh, _really_?' said Flame. 'And you didn't think to mention it before because…?'

'Er… sorry, Your Highness. I'm just not used to -'

' _Forget it_!' Flame said, through gritted teeth. Then she went storming off.

'Poor Princess Flame,' said the Minstrel, smiling sympathetically at her retreating form. 'It's all getting on top of her. Well, the party's going to be a bit boring from now on, so why don't we just skip to next morning?'

* * *

King Allfire and most of his knights were assembled at the Square Table. Flicker stood by Sir Loungelot's shoulder, staring at Sir Blaze's empty seat.

'Where's Blaze?' asked Allfire.

'He's reporting back to Queen Griddle about which girls he liked last night, sire,' said Sir Hotbreath.

'Well,' said Loungelot, 'that shouldn't take long.'

Barely had he finished speaking before Blaze came dancing into the room, clutching the silver shoe to his chest and twirling round every so often on his way to the table.

'Oh, I love her, I love her, I love her!' he said. 'Morning, everyone! Isn't it fantastic being in love?'

Griddle entered the room behind him, looking quite delighted, but no one acknowledged her. All eyes were on Sir Blaze. Flicker stared at the theatrical look of bliss on his face; then his eyes moved down to the shoe in Blaze's hands.

'Job for someone!' said Griddle, and all eyes turned to her, except for Flicker's; he could not take his gaze away from Sir Blaze. 'My son fell in love with a girl at the ball last night, and the silly thing ran away and left her shoe behind. So now all we have to do is find the girl it fits, and hey presto, I'm a grandma!'

'I love her!' Blaze said again. 'I will marry none but the girl who fits this shoe. On that, I give my word of honour as a Knight of the Square Table!'

At this, Flicker's blank stare turned into a grimace.

'Sir Blaze, are you sure?' said Allfire. 'You can never break your word of honour.'

'I know!' Blaze said delightedly.

'So,' said Griddle, 'we'll need a carriage, a red velvet cushion and a reliable knight to take the shoe round to all the girls in… well, everywhere, until you find her.'

'I _could_ do it myself, Mumsey,' said Blaze.

'Certainly not!' said Griddle. 'That isn't how these things are done. Loungelot, you will go. I can trust no one else with this important mission.'

Loungelot looked irritated only for a moment. Then his expression cleared, and he said, 'I live only to serve you, Majesty. I shall go at once.'

Loungelot stood up, went over to Blaze and, giving him a withering look, held out his hand for the shoe. Blaze handed it over as though it were nothing more important than an old newspaper.

'Goodie!' said Griddle, beaming. Then her voice and expression hardened slightly as she said, 'Don't forget the cushion!'

With that, she turned and trotted out of the room. Once she had gone, Loungelot turned to King Allfire and said, 'Shall I go now, Your Majesty?'

'I think you'd better, Loungelot,' Allfire said wearily.

Loungelot turned to Flicker. 'Come on, squire. You'll be on cushion duty.'

* * *

Princess Flame was sewing in her bedroom when there came a knock at the door. She got up to answer it, and found Flicker on the threshold.

'Sorry to bother you in your bedroom, Flame,' he said.

'Now, Flicker,' she said, 'you know I don't mind you bothering me in my bedroom.'

'Yes, well… this might sound silly, but I was wondering if you had a red velvet cushion I could borrow.'

Flame blinked. 'A what? Oh, wait, do you mean for the shoe?'

'That's right. You've heard, then. It doesn't sound right, does it? You thought Sir Blaze looked funny last night, didn't you? What did he say when you talked to him?'

'Nothing at all helpful,' said Flame. 'I'll talk to him again, shall I? I think that's about all I can do for the moment. And you're off to try this shoe on girls, are you?'

'It should be interesting,' said Flicker. 'For all that it's so suspicious, I can't help thinking that this shoe ought to fit quite a few girls.'

'That's why Stepmother Griddle's so happy. I didn't spoil her mood by pointing out that it looks a better fit for a human than a dragon. Blazing dragons, Flicker - what do you suppose he's gone and _done_?'

'I wouldn't like to guess,' said Flicker, 'but from what we know, one thing seems obvious to me: he must be expecting that shoe not to fit anyone. He isn't really in love - I can tell you that much.'

'You don't have to tell me,' said Flame. 'I know the symptoms as well as you do.'

'Of course, Milady,' Flicker said awkwardly. 'So, um… about this cushion…'

'Oh!' said Flame. 'Sorry. Wait there.' She dashed back inside her room, and returned moments later with a red velvet cushion, perfectly sized for the silver shoe. 'I sewed that myself. You can keep it when you've finished with it… if you like.'

'Thank you,' said Flicker. 'I -'

'Flicker, there you are.' Sir Loungelot came bustling up behind him, still holding the silver shoe. 'Are you quite sure you ought to be here?'

'It's quite in order, Sir Loungelot,' said Flame. 'I was just giving him my cushion.'

Loungelot looked at her through narrowed eyes. 'I'll just bet you were. Well, come on then, Flicker - let's get this over with.'

'Sir Loungelot,' said Flame, halting the knight as he turned to go. 'You must have realised that this is a very suspect situation. You will do everything in your power not to let things get out of hand, won't you?'

'Your Highness, I shall,' said Loungelot, sounding quite sincere, 'but my power in this case isn't much. Queen Griddle has given her orders, and Sir Blaze has given his word of honour as a knight.'

'I know,' said Flame. 'But you must try.' She looked at Flicker. 'Both of you.'

'We will, Flame,' said Flicker. 'I promise.'


	2. Chapter 2

Cinder and Clinker had been assigned the job of pulling Sir Loungelot's carriage. They stood waiting in a patch of mud and hay, while Loungelot knocked on the final door in a row of squat houses. Flicker stood behind him, holding Flame's cushion with the silver shoe perched on top of it.

'Good day, madam,' said Loungelot, to the serf woman who opened the door. 'Have you any daughters?'

'Yes, two,' said the woman.

'Right, then I have to try this shoe on them.' He stepped aside, so that Flicker and the shoe came into the woman's view.

'Why?' she asked.

'Because the Queen's son is going to marry whoever it fits,' said Loungelot. 'Some girl lost it at the ball last night, you see.'

'My daughters didn't go to the ball,' said the woman.

Loungelot puffed himself up, and said importantly, 'Madam, my orders were _every_ maiden. Would you send them out here, please? We've found that there isn't really enough room for two dragons in these hovels you serfs seem to like so much.'

The woman gave him a dirty look, then went back into her house and ushered out her two bare-footed daughters. Loungelot whisked the shoe off Flicker's cushion, shoved it in the girls' faces and said, 'Try this on, ladies, if you please.'

He then watched with a look of impatience as one daughter put her foot in the shoe, and found it much too large. Then the other took it, tried it on her foot and couldn't get her heel into it. She wrenched the shoe off and handed it to Sir Loungelot before going back into the house with her sister.

'Told you,' said the serf woman. Then she followed her daughters inside.

'That was odd,' said Flicker, as Loungelot threw the shoe carelessly onto the cushion and flung open the carriage door. 'Their feet looked pretty much the same size to me, but one was too big for the shoe and one was too small.' He climbed into the carriage after Loungelot, and took a seat opposite him.

'So what?' said Loungelot. 'If the shoe doesn't fit, the shoe doesn't fit. All we have to worry about is getting on with the job.'

'I'm not so sure,' said Flicker.

'Honestly, Flicker, you're such a worrier. Why can't you look on the bright side for once? At least you're not having any trouble keeping your promise to the Princess.'

'It was your promise too, Milord, and I'm sure it's going to get a lot more difficult to keep. Can't you see how suspicious this whole situation is?'

Loungelot glared at him across the carriage. 'All right, Flicker, why don't you tell me what's going on here if you're so clever?'

'Because I don't know.'

'Well, shut up, then!'

'Yes, Milord.'

Flicker looked dolefully down at the cushion and shoe in his lap. Loungelot folded his arms and looked out of the window. His gaze went back to Flicker for a moment, then again to the window. Then he unfolded his arms, turned to face his squire and said, 'I'm giving you the weekend off.'

Flicker looked up in surprise. 'Milord?'

'Oh, don't start being all amazed and pretending you don't understand! I'm going somewhere on Saturday morning, and never you mind where. You will help me to get ready, and on Sunday evening you will prepare my quarters for my return. The time in between, you can do whatever you like with. Invent something if you must.'

'Thank you, Milord,' said Flicker.

'Stop looking so surprised. I'm not heartless.'

'Aren't you? Um, I mean, er…'

'Not completely, no. I decided I was going to go and do something by myself _before_ I saw you needed the time off, but… well, you do, don't you? Not that you'll probably get much time to yourself. I expect there'll be some sort of problem, and you'll have to sort it all out, just like always. It'll be good for you if I'm not there, won't it?'

Flicker stared at his master, speechless.

'I'm sorry I tried to make you move to Singetagel Castle with me,' said Loungelot.

'Oh,' said Flicker, 'that's all right. I'd forgotten all about it.'

'I am sure you hadn't, and even if you had, I shouldn't have done it. But I panicked. Things are changing, you know. I always knew they would, one day, but I didn't think it would be so soon. I mean, raging plague, Flicker, you're just a child!'

'I'm really not, Milord,' said Flicker.

Loungelot gave him an appraising look, and said, 'No, I suppose you're not. You haven't been for some while, really, have you? I suppose it's about time things got moving, from your point of view, at least… and the Princess's. But from my point of view, Flicker, it's going to be very difficult to lose you.'

'You haven't lost me yet.'

'No, but the time is coming. You must realise that. Everyone else does.'

'Perhaps, Milord,' said Flicker, 'but right now we have more urgent things to worry about. Something bad _is_ going to come of this business with the shoe, you know.'

'You're right, of course,' said Loungelot, 'but whatever that turns out to be, I'm sure you'll think of something. You did promise the Princess, after all, and I know you'd rather die than let her down. Ah.' He looked out of the window again, as the carriage came to an unsteady stop. 'I think we'll soon have some answers, Flicker. Have a look at where we are.'

Flicker looked out of the window just in time to see a turret plunging into the moat of Castle Threadbare. Count Geoffrey and his Evil Knights were already standing in the doorway and beckoning the dragons over, Geoffrey stopping every now and then to rub his hands together and give an evil chuckle.

'Oh,' said Flicker, as Cinder and Clinker pulled the carriage door open. 'I think I can see where this is going.'

* * *

Blaze and Flame were sitting together on the edge of Blaze's bed. Flame was wearing a sickened expression, while Blaze looked rather sheepish.

'All right,' said Flame. 'Let me see if I've got this right. This woman said the shoe definitely wouldn't fit anyone, _unless she told it to_ , right?'

'Yes.'

Flame shook her head, saying, 'Well, there's the problem right there - that's a loophole if ever I heard one. Blaze, why on earth didn't you spot it?'

'Well,' said Blaze, 'I sort of did.'

'You _sort of_ did? What do you mean? What did you say to her?'

'I tried to make sure she wouldn't get the shoe to fit anyone, but she didn't really answer my question. She said she was planning on disappearing after the party -'

A pained expression came over Flame's face.

'- and I was satisfied with that. I know how stupid that sounds now. I know how stupid it _all_ sounds. I've been a fool. But at the time, I was just so desperate…'

'I know,' said Flame. 'There's no point chastising yourself - the damage is done. I don't see what we can do now except wait and see what Flicker and Sir Loungelot come back with.'

'Or who,' said Blaze. 'Mind you, isn't there just a tiny chance that woman wasn't tricking me after all?'

'Well… perhaps a tiny one, but I doubt it. Look, whatever this turns into, I promise you that we'll do everything we can to help you. It's been a while now since they left, hasn't it? I think I'll pop out and see if I can meet them coming back.'

Flame gave Blaze a reassuring smile, then stood up and made her way from the room and down to the courtyard, where she found the Minstrel strumming on his lute.

'Oh, hello,' said Flame. 'Are you still here?'

The Minstrel stopped playing, and said, 'That I am, Princess.'

'I don't suppose you know how Flicker and Sir Loungelot are getting on, do you?'

'Sorry, Your Highness, I haven't been following them.'

'No matter,' said Flame. 'Look, I'm sorry I was ratty with you last night. I was worried about Blaze - and with good reason, as it turns out - but I shouldn't have taken it out on you.'

'You don't have to apologise, Highness,' said the Minstrel. 'I should have told you Count Geoffrey might have been planning something. I just didn't think.'

'Yes, about that,' said Flame. 'How did you know?'

'Well, you see, Count Geoffrey has an Evil Spy.'

Flame's eyes widened. 'An _Evil Spy_?'

'Aye, Princess. I saw him sneaking away from the castle yesterday afternoon.'

'Well, that explains a few things,' said Flame. 'I suppose he must have found out everything about Blaze and the ball. Oh dear - I think I can see where this is going.'

No sooner had she spoken than the bell outside the castle rang, and the drawbridge came crashing down to reveal three figures standing on the other side of the moat. These were Loungelot and Flicker, both looking rather sick, and Merle the Wizard.

'Oh dear,' the Minstrel said happily. 'This can't be good!'

'Flicker!' Flame went running over the drawbridge and crashed into Flicker's arms.

'I'm sorry, Flame,' said Flicker. 'The shoe fit. We had to bring her. But I promise you, I'll keep thinking -'

'You can think till you're blue in the face, kid,' Merle said with a cackle. 'There's no way out of this one. So, are you going to present me to my future husband or what?'

Loungelot looked uncertainly at Flame, who took a step back from Flicker and said, 'The Queen has given her orders, Sir Loungelot. You'll have to take her in, but… surely Blaze won't actually have to _marry_ her! Stepmother Griddle won't allow it!'

'It's out of her hands,' said Flicker. 'Sir Blaze has given his word of honour as a knight. The Code says -'

'Oh, that wretched code again!'

'It's not wretched, Flame.'

'All right, I know,' said Flame. 'But Blaze has really let it get him into a pickle this time.' She looked at Merle. 'So what happens now? Does this somehow mean that Count Geoffrey and his Evil Knights can take over Camelhot?'

Merle cackled again, and said, 'I'm not telling you anything, Princess. Now, can we please get inside? I want to get started on the wedding arrangements.'

'Take her in, Loungelot,' Flame said wearily. Then, as Loungelot and Merle passed her, Flame turned back to Flicker and said, 'There must be _something_ , Flicker. A loophole in the Code, maybe? Come on - you know that thing inside out!'

'The last time we needed a loophole,' said Flicker, 'you had to write one in yourself, if you recall. It was a fair enough idea then, since it got me out of working for Count Geoffrey - but I can tell you that there's no loophole allowing a knight to break his word of honour, Flame, and nor should there be.'

'Then what can we do?' asked Flame. 'There must be _something_!'

'Well,' said Flicker, 'we've already established several times that Sir Blaze can't break his word, but maybe Merle can be persuaded to back out of the agreement. The Code of Chivalry also says, "A dragon knight must never force a woman to do anything against her will." Sir Blaze would still have to break his word, but… well, I suppose it would be all right, if one rule takes precedence over the other.'

'Oh,' said Flame, brightening, 'that definitely sounds like the beginning of a plan! So what do we do now?'

'You raised a good point about not knowing exactly what Geoffrey's going to do with this situation he's created,' said Flicker. 'I'm going to go over to Castle Threadbare and try to find out.'

'Investigating! Brilliant! I'll go with you.'

'Or you could stay here and see if you can get anything out of Merle. You might even be able to influence her - you never know.'

'All right,' said Flame. 'That sounds sensible. Just please be careful, won't you?'

'I'll be as careful as I can, Flame, but whatever happens I'll keep my promise to you.'

'What do you mean by that? You don't have to put yourself in unnecessary danger, Flicker - I only asked you to try.'

'And I promised you I would,' said Flicker. 'Saying you'll try isn't a get-out clause for when things get tough. It means doing everything you possibly can, right up to the bitter end. So that's what I intend to do.'

'Flicker,' Flame began, but before she could say anything, he had taken to the air.

* * *

The throne room was a tableau of horror-stricken dragons, and one smug sorceress wearing a single silver shoe. Blaze looked more sick than horrified, while Loungelot looked from face to face, waiting for someone to speak. It was just as Princess Flame was arriving that Sir Hotbreath said, 'So… you fell in love with Merle at the party?'

'She was in disguise,' Blaze said sheepishly.

'Well,' said Queen Griddle, 'of course you can't marry her, Blaze. For one thing, she's not even a dragon.'

'My dear,' said King Allfire, 'Blaze _has_ to marry her. He gave his word of honour that he would marry whichever woman fit that shoe of his.'

'Don't be ridiculous, Allfire!' snapped Griddle. 'This is an exceptional case!'

'No it isn't, Mumsey,' said Blaze. 'The King is right. I have no choice.'

'Right!' Flame said brightly. 'So we might as well make the most of it. Blaze and Merle can get married, and then move into their own home and make a go of things.'

Merle looked at her through narrowed eyes, and said, 'What own home?'

'Good question,' said Griddle. 'Sir Herman didn't leave Blaze any land, dear.'

'But _you've_ got property, Stepmother,' said Flame. 'What about that Spanish villa? You know, the one where the beach is full of cattle, and if you go there you're likely to end up in a boxing match against a mad bull.'

'I can't send my only son to live in Spain!' said Griddle.

'You can, Mumsey,' said Blaze, looking sidelong at Merle. 'And you must.'

* * *

Count Geoffrey sat on his throne - leaning to the left, as it had a leg missing - twiddling his moustache, and looking at Flicker with deep suspicion. His visitor had arrived with a sword belted at his waist, and an expression of deep determination.

'Okay, I'll bite,' said Geoffrey. 'What are you doing here? Are you pretending to betray your friends for their own good, or did I accidentally save your life again?'

'I want to know what you hope to gain by having Merle marry Sir Blaze,' said Flicker.

'Why, everything!' said Geoffrey. 'By marrying one of you dragons, Merle will have complete advantage over all of you, and then through her I can do whatever I like! Maybe one day, her children will even rule Camelhot. And before you start saying that Merle and that son of Queen Thunder-Thighs can't have children, you don't know that. Our Merle can cook up some pretty freaky mojo when she wants to.'

'I know,' said Flicker. 'That little trick with the shoe can't have been too taxing for her. She could reverse the spell very easily, couldn't she? I mean, she could make it so the shoe no longer fit her.'

'In a heartbeat,' said Geoffrey. 'But why would she do a thing like that, eh, squire?'

'I offer you a challenge,' said Flicker. 'If I win, you tell Merle that the arrangement with Sir Blaze is off. She doesn't even have to mess about with the shoe again - she can just say she doesn't want to marry him, and they won't make her.'

'And if I win,' said Geoffrey, 'I get Camelhot, right?'

'I can't gamble Camelhot. It isn't mine. Name something else. Anything, so long as it's within my power to give it to you.'

'Interesting,' said Geoffrey. 'All right then, squire. I want _you_.'

Flicker blinked in surprise. 'Me?'

'You worked for me before, remember? And from my point of view, it was a most satisfactory arrangement. But this time, there can be no backing out of it. No excuses. No loopholes in that Chivalry Code of yours. Understand?'

'Yes,' said Flicker, 'and I agree to your terms.'

'Now, hold on a minute there, kid. You might want to think about this. You'll be bound to me forever. You'll never get that knighthood you've always wanted, Flicker, and you will _never_ marry your princess.'

'Oh. You mean you know about that too?'

'Of course,' said Geoffrey. 'It's pretty obvious.'

'All right,' said Flicker, 'but why do you care?'

'I don't.'

'Then I accept your terms.'

* * *

Merle was rummaging around in Sir Blaze's quarters, while Blaze sat on his bed wearing a look of resignation. Flame stood over him, saying, 'You must try and get yourself out of it, Blaze!'

'I can't,' said Blaze.

'Try, Blaze, try!'

He raised his eyes to her face, then peered around her at his new fiancée, and said, 'I say, Merle, you don't really want to live in Spain, do you?'

'It's all the same to me, sweet cakes,' said Merle.

Flame gave Blaze an encouraging look. He stared blankly back at her. Then suddenly the Minstrel came hurtling through the window, his lute strapped to his back, and cried, 'Princess! Flicker has challenged Count Geoffrey to a duel, and gambled Sir Blaze's freedom from marriage against a lifetime of his own service!'

Flame gasped, rushed to the window and took off into the darkening sky. The Minstrel watched her go. Then he caught Sir Blaze's eye, and gave him a smile.

'How are you, Sir Blaze?' he asked.

'Not too good at the moment actually,' said Blaze.

'How do you know what's going on at Castle Threadbare anyway?' asked Merle.

'Well,' said the Minstrel, 'the Princess kept asking me if I knew what was going on, as I always used to, so I thought I'd better find out and see if I could be of any help. I don't know what she can do about this challenge business, though. They were already getting started by the time I left.'

'What kind of a duel is it?' asked Blaze. 'I do hope it isn't something Count Geoffrey can cheat at… if there is such a thing. Oh, I shall never get over the guilt if he wins!'

'Since Flicker issued the challenge,' said the Minstrel, 'Count Geoffrey chose the weapons. To be honest, Sir Blaze, it's not something I'm familiar with.'

* * *

Flame landed on the ramparts of Castle Threadbare just in time to see Flicker, who was seated opposite Count Geoffrey at a table in the courtyard, drop a small yellow disc into a blue frame and declare, 'Four in a row!'

Count Geoffrey leaned back in his chair. 'You sure got the hang of that fast.'

'A lot was at stake,' said Flicker. 'I had to do everything within my power to win. And now, Count Geoffrey, you know what _you_ have to do.'

'I don't _have_ to do anything,' said Geoffrey. 'You're a dragon of your word, squire, but I'm not either of those things. Merle will marry Sir Blaze.'

'You cad!' Flicker jumped to his feet, scattering the game of Four In A Row in his haste, leapt onto the table and drew his sword. 'Then it shall be a fight to the death!'

'No!' Flame swooped down and placed herself on the table between Flicker and Count Geoffrey, who had risen to his feet and drawn his sword. She grabbed both of Flicker's arms, turning her back to Geoffrey and his sword, and said, 'Flicker, stop this. You've done all you can. This was Blaze's mistake - he's just going to have to live with it now, if Count Geoffrey really intends to go back on his word. None of the rest of us need suffer. Stepmother Griddle is going to make them live in Spain.'

'Spain?' said Geoffrey, sheathing his sword. 'What good is Merle to me in Spain? Come to that, why Spain at all? That's so random!'

At that moment, Merle appeared in a puff of smoke and a flash of lightning.

'Better forget it, Geoff,' she said. 'It's not worth it. I don't really want to live in some Spanish villa that's overrun with cows, and neither do you. Besides, the kid won your duel. You should keep your word.'

'Come on, Flicker,' Flame said, almost in a whisper. 'I want to leave.'

'Yes,' said Flicker, his eyes lingering on Count Geoffrey for a moment. 'All right.'

'What is wrong with you, you insane old witch?' cried Geoffrey, turning on Merle, as the two dragons joined hands and took off together.

'Relax, Geoff,' said Merle. 'The whole idea was really starting to not work out, and it was such a _long_ plan anyway. There are quicker ways.' She looked skyward, to where Flicker and Flame were disappearing over the ramparts, hand in hand still. 'Quicker, and so much more devastating.'

* * *

'You foolish boy!' cried Queen Griddle, waving the silver shoe in Sir Blaze's face, while he sat despondent on his bed. 'How could you do such a stupid, stupid thing?'

'Mother,' said Blaze. 'Please understand. I did it because I never want to marry.'

Griddle lowered the shoe slightly, and her tone softened as she said, 'But Blaze, sweetheart, how can you know that? If you find the right girl…'

'Well,' said Blaze, 'perhaps. But I may never find her, Mumsey, and if I don't, I want to know that you aren't going to force me.'

'Oh… all right,' said Griddle. 'I won't put any more pressure on you… but I have to be allowed to keep on hoping.'

'And I won't do anything else stupid,' said Blaze, 'but I must be allowed to decide this for myself.'

'Very well,' said Griddle. 'You know, dear, I have to admire your determination. It _is_ expected that you'll continue your father's line, you know, and not just by me.'

'I know, Mumsey,' said Blaze, 'and I don't care. I'm happy with who I am.'

* * *

'You are such an idiot,' said Flame, once she and Flicker had landed and begun the walk across the darkened landscape back to Camelhot. 'Whatever possessed you?'

'I had to keep my promise to you, Flame. I told you I would.'

'But you were doing it at the expense of our future happiness! I find that very hurtful, actually. You were putting the Chivalry Code before me, weren't you?'

'No,' said Flicker. 'Well… not really. It wasn't like that, Flame. You know I'd do anything for you. I did this for everyone - for Sir Blaze, and my king and queen, and for Camelhot - but most of all I did it for you. Anyway, there's no need to make a fuss about it now. I'm still here, aren't I?'

'Yes,' said Flame, rolling her eyes, 'you are. But you must promise me that you will never, ever do anything to jeopardise your future again. I want your word on that.'

'As Your Highness wishes,' said Flicker. 'I give you my word.'

'Good,' said Flame. 'Right, now that's over with, I have to tell you something the Minstrel told me. Count Geoffrey has an Evil Spy.'

'An Evil Spy?' said Flicker, aghast. 'But how can that be? I've never noticed one.'

'No, me neither. I suppose he's in disguise.'

'Hmm… it must be even better than my peasant of unusual size disguise.'

'We'd just better keep our eyes peeled, that's all,' said Flame, as a vaguely dragon-shaped silhouette sneaked out from behind a tree and crept away over the hills.


End file.
